


[Working Title] The One with Future Memories and a Uke!Hayato

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Post-Future Arc, Seme Sawada Tsunayoshi, Uke Gokudera Hayato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato makes a mistake and decides that running is the solution; Tsuna disagrees. Sex happens.





	[Working Title] The One with Future Memories and a Uke!Hayato

"Damn it Hayato!" The use of his name and the profanity startles him so much that he stops what he's doing guiltily. It's his Sky, and he didn't think Tsuna even knew where he lived. He doesn't want him here, feels ashamed of himself, and the squalor he's been living in. And of the mistake that he'd made, and that it had left Takeshi injured - badly enough that he'd had to go to hospital. "You don't have  _permission_ to run."

He laughs bitterly. He runs away, a lot. It's how he ended up a hitman rather than an heir, and as far as he's concerned, it's a perfectly sensible thing to do. Better that he runs than Tsuna has to send him away. He'd been careless, and Takeshi had paid the price. He eyes his Sky warily.

"Even if I _crippled_ Takeshi? You'd keep me then, Tsunayoshi Sawada? When you could have your pick of people as your right hand?" He's not sure if he wants his Sky to say he would keep him, or he wouldn't. He doesn't look at Tsuna, not wanting to see disappointment on his face.

"One. You didn't cripple Takeshi. He's just got more first-degree burns than Ryohei could deal with. Two. You made a _mistake_ ; learn from it. Three? I chose you. I choose you. I will _continue_ to choose you. Idiot." There is a tight grip on his shoulder and he's spun round. Orange eyes fix his, and then there are lips crashing into his and hands in his hair. It leaves his head spinning, and he finds himself kissing back. His Sky tastes sweet. The kiss is broken. "If you try and run away again, Hayato, I will hunt you down, and make you regret running. Understood?"

He nods, and then there are chapped lips covering his again, and for all Tsuna is almost three inches shorter than him, he finds himself crowded back against the wall, a leg insinuated between his. His Sky is far more aggressive sexually than he'd expected, and it makes his head spin. He says something to that effect, and Tsuna laughs, a warm, rich sound that makes him shiver, and then palms his erection. "If you want aggressive, Hayato-kun,-"

He finds himself thrown onto his futon, which creaks ominously, but holds, and then Tsuna is over him, hand in his hair, holding him still for his Sky to kiss - whose tongue plunged in and out of his mouth, mimicking the sex act, forcing him to remember how to breathe through his mouth while kissing. When Tsuna breaks off again, he's left panting. Wicked fingers strip him of his shirt, and pinch and twist at his nipples and scrape along his ribs, "I can do aggressive."

He arches his neck, baring his throat; he can't do anything than submit to Tsuna when his Sky is like this. He's rewarded with another low chuckle, and his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped, and pulled off, along with his boxers. "In fact, I'm going to fuck you now, Hayato."

Hands on his hips flip him over, leaving him exposed to his Sky, and then there are slick fingers probing him. "You might want to relax a bit, or this is going to hurt, almost as much it feels good Hayato." He tries - he really does - but a part of his head wants this to hurt, so he feels like he's being punished. His Sky sighs when the muscles stay tight and then there's warm heat and "better. If you're a masochist, Hayato-kun, then we will _negotiate,_ first, before I hurt you."

He'd answer, but he's being breached, slow and easy by his Sky's cock and it steals his breath away. Tsuna is still dressed, has only unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, and - "Who?" He's rewarded with another of those chuckles.

"A lot of research and some useful memories from the future." Then his Sky snapped his hips forward, spearing him the rest of the way open.

Then there are hands on his hips, pulling him up into hands and knees, and oh, that's an even better position, but - "useful memories?" He gasps out, his curiosity getting the better of him. He didn't get any sex memories from the future-that-never-was; certainly none that he could remember - there was another slow, searching thrust, and he made a tiny, undignified sound when it made contact with what his Sky had been looking for.

"Mhmm. The best ways to deal with all of you. Future me was trying to change things." Hands cover his, and then Tsuna was setting a vicious pace, cock battering at the sensitive spot he'd found, over and over, and over again, until he was shivering and struggling to keep his position. "That you'd believe this more easily than words." He collapses onto the bed, and Tsuna follows him down still fucking him. He can't do anything but take it.

Then the cock spearing him is gone, and he's being rolled over onto his back, and Tsuna is over him again, and there's a hand around his cock as well as a cock buried in his ass. He struggles to keep his eyes open, to focus on Tsuna, and the way he's looking at him. "You're mine, Hayato Gokudera. You put your life in my hands, and I refuse to give it back."

His Sky finishes the statement with a twist of his wrist and a flick of his thumb nail, and he's cumming, muscles tenses and relaxing and even his toes curling and the only thing he can focus on is his Sky's brilliant orange eyes as Tsuna's hips jerk and stutter and collapses on top of him. "And Hayato-kun? We're moving you somewhere better. Even if I do have to shake _someone_ down for the money we _should_ be getting to make it happen."

His Sky, his Tsuna is a warm mass, curled up on his chest, dozing and he can't bring himself to move, but the thoughts in his head are still all tangled up. "Stop thinking so loud, my own. I gave myself plenty of ideas of how to make your head shut up, but we need more space for that." Tsuna sounded sleepy, and he pulled a sheet over the two of him and let the warmth drag him under.


End file.
